File talk:AM Mariner.PNG
Dr.Volt 11:33, November 1, 2010 (UTC): As a modeler, I am paled from it, and I take hat off against you :) But there is one big flaw. From what I see, its over-polyed. Just the gun have around 20 edges, maybe more. And everything is the same... overdetailed :) When you will reduce it (I use for cannons just 10 edges), it will really be good :) But when i dont coutn this, these things on the sides are strange... Also, am i right that it cant fire into all directions? AstralXYZ 11:54, November 1, 2010 (UTC): Yeah... I have a tendency to overdo the details. >.> Yes, it can't fire in all directions. How the heck do you expect it to shoot backwards when there are two turbojets in the way? And err... I'm afraid I kind of lost you on the 'paled from it' part. According to Sketch, the RA3 engine doesn't have a care in the world for how many polies the models have, so it should be alright. >.> And lag is caused by the number of models used, not the number of polies. GearsGoAwryMan 13:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) yeah, but we kinda like not having our pc's crash of awesomeness when we fire up R A 3 what do you use as moddeling program? and can you send those models to me? (i after all, have 1 terabyte at my disposal now, so i'm going to take the archiver role) AstralXYZ 14:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC): I use what everyone else uses - 3Ds Max. So should I add you on MSN and send the models over? GearsGoAwryMan 17:58, November 1, 2010 (UTC) yes, well, if MSN works, that is, otherwise use e mail, also, wich version are you using? only 8 and 9 are compatible, i have 9. AstralXYZ 21:53, November 1, 2010 (UTC): Not really sure which version I have... when I downloaded it, it said 3Ds Max 2010 though. Dr.Volt 10:30, November 2, 2010 (UTC): Then its version 10 like me. Well, there isnt limitation for the polys, but when you will study open_sketchbook's models, you will notice he dont use thousands. I am studying them, and so I adapt my models to be poly-count to these of open_sketchbook's. Also, it could be a lot of work for the skinners. And I say "could", not "is", because I am not sure of it. Dr.Volt 10:09, November 4, 2010 (UTC): how exactly Mariner, Waverider and other Atlantean vehicles move on the ground? AstralXYZ 10:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC): They just crash onto land and slide around like that. Their hulls are slippery because they're made out of Permafrost. Of course, they need proper propulsion to move on land, hence the mini turbojets. Some vehicles have treads or wheels for land movement. Almost all Atlantean vehicles are unable to turn on the spot or reverse. Dr.Volt 17:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC)¨: Havent you thinked about the way like Iceman in Marvel was "flying", making a ice ahead, sliding on it and the ice will melt behind? Otherwise, your idea is really unique, thats for sure :D